


Day off

by lychee_jelly



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/pseuds/lychee_jelly
Summary: For Whrain, going with the prompts of "Everyone has a good day" and "Quality family time with Temeraire" (and also it's a modern AU because why not).I don't know why Demane is there while Iskierka is still a baby, except that it's an AU and I wanted it that way.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whrain/gifts).




End file.
